<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess Consort by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367339">The Princess Consort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gender Roles, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Canon, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Requited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrix Emeline Fraldarius is born instead of Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Some things change and some things don't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Princess Consort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon birth, Beatrix Emeline Fraldarius had been named the future consort of Crown Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. The engagement had been marked to be the long-awaited union between House Blaiddyd and House Fraldarius, allegedly dating back to the times when Loog and Kyphon had sired their own children. Now that the two houses finally had a baby girl and a baby boy, they were able to express their steadfast loyalty and trust in the form of a matrimonial bond.</p><p>When the arrangements had been made, King Lambert and Duke Fraldarius exchanged pleased smiles, both expectant and hopeful that this match would procure an everlasting happiness. After all, the young highness would have his princess hailing from the house that had devoted decades of fealty to the crown, and the future queen of the kingdom would be by her intended's side from childhood to adulthood. </p><p>It was a perfect match, almost as if the Goddess herself had arranged it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was once a time where Beatrix had been infatuated with the prince. She had loved everything about him - his fair hair and bright blue eyes, his gentleness and kindness, how he would warmly call her name. She had wanted to be with no one but him, her future husband and king. One day, there would come a time where she and he would stand before their kingdom and lead a peaceful and just era, making them the greatest rulers since Loog.</p><p>But that had been a time where Beatrix would obediently heed to her governess's instruction, eager to become a proper lady fitting to stand by Dimitri's side. That had been a time where she had indulged in all matters of girlish frivolities and wrap herself in ladylike gentility. She had never considered wielding a weapon or running across a battlefield, not even when Ingrid had brought up her fascination with knighthood or when Glenn had offhandedly offered to train her.</p><p>That had been a time before Glenn's dented and burned armor had returned home instead of her brother. And the time before Dimitri appeared as a vacant-eyed stranger instead of her sweet Dima.</p><p>Beatrix had never considered taking up fighting, but she considered what else would best fend herself whenever she saw the darkness lurking behind the prince's gaze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The days - years - would pass. Dimitri would wear that mask of his, acting as a princely caricature rather than the beast he truly was. Beatrix, however, wasn't fooled like how the others were. She had always been attentive to Dimitri ever since they had been young; she knew Dimitri better than most, so it didn't escape her notice that he had gotten worse.</p><p>The Western Rebellion had exacerbated it.</p><p>She hadn't seen what the siege had been like, but she had seen the effects. His smiles were blander and his eyes were darker. He was full of sharp angles and crumbling lucidity. He had none of the accommodating softness that Beatrix had once adored. Dimitri was now skin that was pulled too tightly over the edges.</p><p>Disgusted, Beatrix did what she could to avoid him. She stopped writing back to him and declined her father's offers to join him on his trips to Fhirdiad. She knew that she hadn't been subtle in her attempts to place distance between her and the prince, hence why everyone would ask her what her reasons were. Why was she no longer besotted with the prince? Why was she running away from him? Why was she being so cold?</p><p>Beatrix had tried to explain, but her father had only shook his head and sighed. Ingrid and Sylvain hadn't understood; they had told her that growing up meant that Dimitri wouldn't be the same as how he had been in their childhood. Her governess had scolded her of her immaturity; as the future queen of Faerghus, she had to learn how to endure. </p><p>Never before had she hated being Dimitri's fiance. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the professor had suggested that she take up swordsmanship, Beatrix had been surprised.</p><p>It wasn't as though women were discouraged from taking arms in Faerghus. Ingrid had wielded the lance ever since childhood, and Beatrix's mother had been known to be a lauded huntress. There were many capable female fighters found in the northern region of Fodlan; however, for the prince's fiance to take the sword...? There was always an implied expectation that the future queen was to remain soft and staid, which was why Beatrix had only been permitted to use magic.</p><p>But though she had been a magic user for many years, Beatrix was far from the expert that Annette or Mercedes were.</p><p>Beatrix had mulled over the suggestion briefly before agreeing. What better way to defy her status tied to Dimitri than to defy Faerghan customs? She would roughen her hands, have them littered with calluses. She would turn her soft curves into sharp planes, and she would become a warrior of her own might - just like how Ingrid and her mother were.</p><p>She would show to everyone that she wasn't going to be the passive princess that they had been expecting, indoctrinating. </p><p>As she learned, she began to find delight in the training. She relished the burning in her arms, and enjoyed the act of parrying. She felt powerful holding a weapon - something that she had never imagined herself doing until now. And feeling powerful felt <em>good</em>.</p><p>If Dimitri had any qualms of his fiance taking up swordsmanship, he didn't say it or express it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beatrix's time in Garreg Mach had been a dizzying mixture of agony and frustration and pleasure. Trying to evade the boar had proven to be a tiring endeavor, especially when he would relentlessly attempt to reconcile. Dealing with Ingrid's nagging had brought irksome reminders of her harping governess, and Sylvain's insatiability with women had been a great source of annoyance. </p><p>There had been trouble that came with facing Miklan and Lord Lonato and the Death Knight and the Flame Emperor. There had been trouble for all of them to face that deeply disturbed them, shaking them to the core. Yet, despite the difficulties, her time spent as a student had been a surprisingly fruitful one. </p><p>Work had been immense and exhausting, especially when she hadn't had any prior experience, but Beatrix had managed to become a swordmaster within the year. She had a natural affinity for the blade - the professor had told her one day. </p><p>But even with her zeal and skills couldn't bring her triumph for everything. No matter how much she had wished for her to be wrong, Dimitri had eventually cracked, revealing his true monstrous self.</p><p>And when the Flame Emperor - Edelgard - and brought her forces to Garreg Mach, Dimitri somehow vanished.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Five years passed and Beatrix stood before a beast. </p><p>It bemoaned about its suffering. It raved about claiming the Emperor's head. It whispered to its ghosts. Perturbed, Beatrix couldn't bring herself to stand being near the beast any longer, so she turned on her heel and walked away. </p><p>What did she expect after discovering that the prince had been alive this whole time? Her Dima? Ridiculous. Beatrix scoffed to herself. Dimitri had been dead for years, and now this <em>thing </em>was standing in his place, wearing his skin, speaking in his voice. </p><p>When it was evident that the boar wasn't fit to lead, too caught up with the dead to see the living, everyone turned to her. Even after all this time, they still saw her as their queen-to-be. If not because of her preexisting engagement to the boar, then her unofficial inheritance to the title of Grand Duchess of Fraldarius.</p><p>If the last remaining Blaiddyd was to perish, the House Fraldarius was expected to assume the royal mantle. But while her rank elevated her to a position of leadership, she was hardly that - a leader. She was more at home with being given directions than to give them. It was honestly a blessing that the professor turned out to be alive as well. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her father had died protecting the boar. </p><p>Because they were in war, his funeral had been a haphazard ceremony. His body had been buried on the monastery grounds. There had been no time to mourn or hold a vigil.</p><p>The prince, however, had managed to expend enough tears for himself and her. And the next night, he dared approach her with apologies laden with grief. Beatrix, even under the haze of her anger, could see how her father's death had cleared away the belligerent storm in the boar's gaze. He was heavily burdened by guilt, remorseful of what harm his selfishness had caused. Beatrix didn't have the patience to deal with his sniveling.</p><p>"Don't let his death go to waste," she snarled at him. "I'll never forgive you otherwise."</p><p>The boar accepted her words and glare steadily, solemnly, and then said, "I give you my word."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The war had ended. The Empire had fallen. The continent had been united under one king.</p><p>The Faerghan Crown Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was now widely recognized as the Savior King of Fodlan. To be the ruler of one nation had always been a great responsibility, but to be the ruler of all three lands was a duty to much for one man to bear. Even someone as strong and determined as Dimitri would keel over in having to watch over this fledgling kingdom. </p><p>Which was why when Dimitri had tentatively requested her to be his advisor, Beatrix agreed. </p><p>"Truly?" Dimitri said, his lone eye wide with undisguised surprise. "I - I did hope you would say yes, but I didn't dare presume - !"</p><p>"Enough," Beatrix cut him off before he would lose himself to his rambling. "I only said yes because you obviously require someone to set you straight. Don't think that Dedue or Gilbert would do that for you when they're too busy kissing the ground you walk."</p><p>Dimitri admonished her for speaking about the men in such a way, but that did nothing to diminish the bright smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Running a kingdom was an arduous task. Beatrix found herself spending more time in Fhirdiad than in her duchy. Thankfully, she had her uncle overseeing the Fraldarius territory when she couldn't; yet, with the way things were going, she growing more inclined to have her cousin ascend as the Grand Duke in her place. It was evident that her work as an advisor would continue to occupy the majority of her time.</p><p>Perhaps in the next couple generations, her successor would fare an easier time. For now, though, Beatrix was the one who lived and breathed her life as King Dimitri's advisor.</p><p>While exhausting, her work was a rewarding one. </p><p>There had been many changes that took place during Dimitri's two-year reign. Dedue had been delegated as the director of Duscur's rebuilding efforts; meanwhile, Sylvain had successfully forged peace negotiations with Sreng. Mercedes had left the Faerghus region to open an orphanage; there, she had welcomed and raised children who had lost their families in the war. Annette became a teacher in the Royal School of Sorcery whereas Ingrid and Ashe became knights. Their professor Byleth had helped maintain peace as the Archbishop.</p><p>Despite the distances set among them, the former Blue Lions always took the time to write each other letters. </p><p>Beatrix and Dimitri didn't need to do such a thing since they spent everyday together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been five years since the war, and Dimitri had yet taken himself a wife.</p><p>"You'll need to marry eventually," Beatrix sighed. "The kingdom will need an heir, you know."</p><p>"I'm sure the kingdom will survive without a Blaiddyd. Perhaps I'll appoint one of your cousin's children to take the throne when I'm unable to. Having a Fraldarius as a ruler would be a nice change of pace, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>She looked at him exasperatedly. "Dimitri."</p><p>Dimitri returned her look cheekily. "Beatrix."</p><p>She huffed. "When are you going to take this seriously? It's not like you to be so dismissive about your kingly duties."</p><p>"A kingly duty, is it?" Dimitri appeared thoughtful as he steepled his fingers on his desk, but there was an edge of melancholy to it. The expression arrested Beatrix, pulling her attention fully towards the king. Her heart thudded slowly in her chest, yet the rhythmic beats were loud in her ears. "I was hoping that..."</p><p>"Dimitri?"</p><p>"No, never mind." He smiled at her, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "It's nothing."</p><p>Beatrix didn't buy that for even a second. "You're lying," she accused. She narrowed her eyes to hide the growing nervousness in her belly. "What is it?"</p><p>"Beatrix - "</p><p>"Don't give me excuses. It's been years since we've settled from the war. Everyone found their own happiness - getting married, having children - "</p><p>"We don't need to marry to be happy," Dimitri interrupted gently. His smile turned sad. "You taught me that."</p><p>A lump formed in her throat. "But it could make you happy."</p><p>"Don't think I'm denying myself happiness," he said wryly. "I'm happy enough. My friends lead fulfilling lives and Fodlan is at peace. What more could I ask for?"</p><p>Ever since Dimitri had returned from Duscur, blood-soaked and bedeviled, Beatrix had wondered what her life would have been like if she had been born as a boy. Would she had been able to accompany Dimitri like how Glenn had? Would she had been able to shield him from the tragedies that scarred him, leaving nightmarish imprints on his mind?<br/>
When he had returned from the Western Rebellion, she had thought, "If I was born as a boy, I wouldn't be promised to a monster." </p><p>But here she stood, a woman who had recognized the folly in her past belief. Humans weren't so simple as to categorize them as good or evil, black or white. They were all varying shades of gray, of nuanced meanings and intentions. That was what Beatrix hadn't understood before, hence why she had spurned Dimitri, seeing him as nothing more than a mindless beast craving for violence.</p><p>Now, after watching him for these past five years, even looking back at their school days, Beatrix could see just how human he truly was. More human than most. Dimitri hadn't conquered his demons, and there were times when his madness would return, but he always - <em>always</em> - did what he could. For his people, for his friends. After all these years of standing by his side, Beatrix...loved him.</p><p>No, that wasn't quite right. She had always loved him, hadn't she? But her fear of him - for him - had made her see that as hatred, so she had responded in accordance to that. And for the unfair treatment she had given him, for each chance she had blown whenever Dimitri had attempted to reach out to her, what right did she have to turn around and reach back?</p><p>Nothing. She had no right whatsoever. The one thing that drove her to take off the ring hanging off the thin chain of her necklace was her selfishness. She grabbed Dimitri's hand and placed her father's ring on his palm.</p><p>What more could he ask for? "You could have me."</p><p>Beatrix watched as Dimitri's eye widened in shock. His lips parted in agape, but no words came out of it.</p><p>"You don't have to return my feelings," she breathed out, feeling oddly detached from herself. "I know how I once was towards you; there's no excuse for my cruelty. But, Dimitri, know this - my love for you is genuine. I - I don't hate you. I could never hate you. That is why I give you this ring." She closed his fingers over it, sealing it from view. "No matter the choices you make, I'll always be by your side," Beatrix finished with a whisper.  </p><p>When she looked up, she was startled to find a stream of tears running down the king's cheek.</p><p>"Is - is this true? Tell me that this isn't a dream," Dimitri choked out his plea. </p><p>Beatrix felt her features soften. "It's true, Dimitri."</p><p>"I..." His gaze lowered to his closed hand. "I never would have imagined that you would ever reciprocate since the Tragedy. You were right, Beatrix; I was a beast pretending to be a prince, and yet I thoughtlessly chased after you, wanting nothing more than to have you with me. I blatantly went against your wishes because of my greed. Even when you hated me - "</p><p>"I never hated you. Misunderstood you, yes, but never hated you." She cupped her hand over his. "I'm the one who was selfish. Dimitri, I'm sorry for everything that I've done."</p><p>"Don't apologize, my love. Not once have I ever resented you," Dimitri laughed, his voice watery. Tears spilled over again, yet his face appeared brighter than ever. His blue eyes gazed at her with adoration that caught her breath. "Will you have me? The way that I am?"</p><p>Beatrix leaned over his desk and pressed her lips on his forehead. "Dimitri, I love you. Before, now, and forever, I love you. I will always have you just as you'll have me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon birth, Beatrix Emeline Fraldarius had been named the future consort of Crown Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. The engagement had been marked to be the long-awaited union between House Blaiddyd and House Fraldarius, allegedly dating back to the times when Loog and Kyphon had sired their own children. </p><p>"It's a sign from the Goddess, my friend," King Lambert said. He tenderly peered over the crib where the newborn girl slumbered peacefully. "With this, we may finally merge our houses as intended by our forefathers."</p><p>"I never took you as one to keep dead men's promises," Rodrigue chuckled. </p><p>The king smiled at the duke. "Perhaps not, but I have a good feeling about this. I can tell that our children will spend many happy days together."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>